A Collection
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: A collection of drabbles, pairings or just a drabble about someone's life! You want a chapter, message, review, tell me your favorite pairing. I'll write a chapter for you
1. Neverending Dream Gaara And Matsuri

_**Neverending Dream**_

_Gaara And Matsuri_

"What if I told you I love you, then I ran away?" Gaara asked, that made my legs shake and I almost fell. He held my elbow though and I didn't fall, I'd waited so long for him to remotely mention those words.

"I'd scream." I answered, "Or follow you."

"What If I didn't want you too?" He asked and again I felt weak.

"I'd still do it…"

"Matsuri, I love you." He said and disappeared. I fell his grip was gone now, and I kept my promise. The sound that burst from my lungs was perfect, it was filled with all my emotions.

"Gaara!" That was my scream, my scream was his.

"Matsuri." I heard and I turned trying to find the voice. "I can't bear to tell you that I love you, I can't bear the pain of you telling me that you don't love me because I am a monster…" The voice rang in my ears, "But I do love you Matsuri, remember that, stay strong. Even if you aren't sure at times."

---

I tossed in my bed and then I'm sure that I spoke the last words, "Gaara, I love you." I lifted my head and Gaara sat there and I looked at him. His gaze was soft meeting my own.

"I'm sorry, I was supposed to wake you up, but I couldn't." Gaara whispered and I blushed. I got up and pulled a shirt over my tank. _Yea, in my dreams-he does love me- I want to go back there…_

_Matsuri, he loves you everywhere._

_**He couldn't be in love with you anymore than he is now… Even if it's not noticeable and take in the clues, he sent himself in here, he has a faint pink tint to his cheeks, and he is happy.**_

_He does love me._

---

_A Neverending Dream,_

_A Dream Of You,_

_I Believe I Received A Sign Of You._

_Tonight I Wanna Hide My Feelings Too,_

_As You Do When I Wanna Be With You._

_-Neverending Dream-Cascada._


	2. The Kiss Of Life NejiTen

_**The Kiss of Life**_

_**Neji And Tenten**_

Tenten never really had a tolerance for water, or maybe she did. All I knew now is that no person could stay down there in the water that long, four minutes… I remembered the fight against Kisame, no, she couldn't stay under that long-she was drowning. I dived in finally figuring it out. Tenten was nowhere below the surface, no where at all. I started to lose my cool, slowly. I didn't really care for her more than a friend but I still didn't want to lose her.

I finally spotted her laying at the ocean floor and she wasn't in the best condition. I picked her up and swam up to the surface. She wasn't breathing but I sensed a hearbeat and she had chakra in her. I looked at her, poor fragile Tenten-no matter how strong she was in person- in this state she was utterly fragile. "Tenten? Wake up." I tried with no avail. I thought about school and what you had to do in this situation.

CPR, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, the kiss of life… No way in hell. How could I 'kiss' my teammate-well in a sense of the word. If she were to live I would have to do it, it would save her life. I smiled softly and brought my face inches from hers.

I hesitated then I pinched her nose and I put my mouth over hers. I blew until I saw her small chest rise, I gave two breaths. I watched with hopeful eyes as she coughed and got up extremely slow. "Ne-ji?" She asked between coughs, her voice was hoarse. I smiled and then brought my face back to hers, stopping when my lips brushed hers.

"The kiss of life." I told her and she was bright red in a matter of seconds. She touched her lips, the coughs settling down. I watched with an amused expression. I just had stolen her first and second kiss. She just sat there brushing her fingers over her lips.

**---**

_**I'm Staring At My Feet,**_

_**My Cheeks Are Turning Red, **_

_**I'm Searching For The Words,**_

_**Inside My Head.**_

_**-Things I'll Never Say-Avril Lavigne**_


	3. Who's That Girl? Hanabi And Kiba

_**Who's That Girl?**_

_**Hanabi And Kiba**_

"Father?" I asked walking around the building, the huge and extravagant Hyuuga Complex, "Neji, where's father?" I finally spotted someone I knew, Neji looked at me and then I noticed I had interrupted him. "I'm sorry, Lady Tenten excuse me." I said bowing at the new Hyuuga Lord and Hyuuga Mistress. Tenten smiled motherly at me and Neji shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Hiashi is in his room." Tenten told me and I nodded passing them throwing a 'thanks' behind me. I ran past several doors stopping in front of Hiashi's. I opened it and Hiashi looked at me. I bowed and stepped in, after he returned my bow.

"Hinata? What are you doing?" He asked and I giggled and stepped closer, "Oh, Hanabi, would you mind telling your sister that Kiba and Shino are here to visit her? That's why I called you here." I nodded and then left. He said something else but I missed it. Hinata wasn't even here, she was married and she hadn't been here for two weeks, maybe they didn't know.

"Okay, let's work Hanabi until she dies, because she was the second child…" I muttered to myself walking past Tenten and Neji once again this time they had a visitor. I was stopped by Tenten's hand that gently pressed my forehead.

"Hanabi, this is Lee." Tenten said and I nodded then bowed. "He wanted to meet some of the family and I guess that you will be the start of it, oh, and Kiba and Shino are in the courtyard." She said and I bowed to her. "Okay, that was Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, she's around sixteen, don't hit on her… I'm only joking-I know you better than that, so…"

"Tenten, are you pregnant?" Lee blurted and I stood there two feet away frozen. I awaited the answer as I stood there and I was surprised to hear Tenten's voice very faint.

"Yes."

I mentally did the happy dance as I began walking into the courtyard. "Okay, unwelcome visitors…" I trailed off only seeing Shino. "Wait, isn't there two of you?" I asked.

"Not two of me, but well, Kiba isn't like me, we are not the same." He said as I began walking down the path searching for the other visitor. I got to the part of the path that was covered with vines and my foot got caught and I began to fall forward. I felt a strong hand grip my arm and steady me. I smiled as I was steadied. Kiba stood before me, as in Hinata's descriptions, this had to be Kiba.

"Thanks-um-for-um-" I stuttered like Hinata used to.

"For helping you-no problem, um, actually- I'm here…" He trailed off looking into my eyes. I smiled at him kindly my heart beating incredible fast and my breath increasing.

"To see Hinata?" I questioned and he blinked.

"No, not anymore, I met someone else." He said and he took my hand and walked me back to the Hyuuga Complex.

------

_Who's That Girl?_

_Where's She From?_

_No She Can't Be The One,_

_That You Want And Has Stolen My World_.

_**-Who's That Girl- Hilary Duff**_

_**------**_


	4. The Confession Naruto And Hinata

_This chapter is dedicated to 4MLLu. I hope this isn't total failure._

**The Confession**

_Hinata And Naruto_

I stood behind a tree, basking in the beautiful silence. I was also waiting for someone to break that silence with his teammates. I came here to think things through and to wait so I could see him. He wasn't coming like he normally did, it was usually do a mission then talk to his teammates in the clearing. My breathing picked up speed. What if he didn't show? What if he didn't feel like it? Then I would be standing here for forever. I was about to leave when I heard rustling. I peeked out from behind my tree and there he was. With Sakura… My heart nearly stopped, there was no Sai in sight. That meant that Sakura and Naruto were alone.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you." Naruto stopped laughing and turned serious. My heart sped up at the sight of him all business-like. I felt my cheeks turn warmer. I looked up at the deep rich colors of the fall leaves. It was a beautiful warm fall day, a rarity, like me. Sakura looked around and then sat on a tree stump. "No joking, and don't tell anyone!" He said and she nodded once, firmly. My breathing sped up again and I looked around the tree again to see Naruto sitting next to Sakura. My skin went cold, I tasted blood in the inside of my mouth.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked caring in every drop of her voice. I shuddered at the sight of them so close together. Sakura smiled caringly at Naruto but he continued to look at the ground. "Come on, I promise I won't tell."

"Okay, I-really like Hinata…" He began and my heart sped up along with my breathing. I was suddenly ecstatic. He shyly met Sakura's surprised gaze and then stayed there. "I don't know what to-do." He added and her surprise snapped away replaced by a sense to help.

"I'm sure that she'll return your feelings if you just tell her." Sakura smiled softly and Naruto returned the smile. I smiled my own soft smile from behind my tree. Then I heard something that froze my whole body.

"Hey Hinata! What're you doing?" Kiba asked and I looked over at Naruto and Sakura who had suddenly got up and were heading over here to me. I looked back at Kiba and then the world turned black. I had fainted.

-&-

I slowly moved my head my vision coming back slowly. My head was foggy and cloudy but clearing with every second. I kept blinking until my vision was clear. I slowly got up to discover that I was lying on Naruto's lap. He was asleep. My face turned dark red and then I yelped. Naruto slowly woke up and looked at me. "Hinata-chan." He whispered and I forced a smile. "I really do like you." He said in a dream-like voice.

"I really like you too." I whispered and he smiled, "That's good." He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. I smiled softly to myself and lay back down too.

--

_It's A Love Story,_

_Baby, Just Say Yes._

_-__**Love Story-Taylor Swift**_


	5. Regret NejiTen

**Regret**

_Neji And Tenten_

I stood there, wanting to reach out. I wanted to so badly. I should've! But I stood there, watching. That's so weak. I stood there. No wonder, it was payback-no I can't say that. It was karma. That might describe it better. I was shaking, my fingers tingled. I gasped in the silence and then felt the coldness of loneliness drop on me. I was alone, the scene playing through my head-in slow motion. It made me suffer, severely. My knees shook and my legs felt rubbery and I felt nauseous. There was bile building in the back of my throat and I coughed dangerously. Everything I had eaten earlier came up and stained the ground.

"Neji!" I screamed and then brushed my hand across my eyes. Gai and Lee had left, they entrusted the missions upon our shoulders. Now I stood there screaming, wailing, and reaching. I reached out for him and our fingers brushed, then he was gone. The scene played when I closed my eyes. Slow-motion, bile rising. There was the rest of the food.

"I was so close." I whispered. Memories stung hard, the last couple, the one leading to this and this one. I sat there and then drew out my katana and stabbed the earth. "I was so close and I missed." Scenes played out before me and I silently prayed for them to dissipate. They lingered burning stronger and stronger.

-&-

"_I'm sorry, but I don't return your feelings." Neji said sharply. "You shouldn't be like those other girls. You don't need to love anybody. Feelings like that get in the way on missions like this." He said pausing to adjust his headband._

"_I want to be like the other girls." I whispered and then regretted it because he rushed further ahead. "Neji, I'm my own person!" I told him jumping to the next tree. "I want to always be in-love with you." I added and he stopped and turned to me._

"_Don't attach yourself to one specific person." He told me. "Especially someone you can't trust, or that isn't good enough for you." He added, his eyes softening immensely._

"_But-Neji, I can trust you and you are way too good for me." I told him and he snorted._

"_I know that I'm too good for you." He said and then disappeared. _

-&-

"_Tenten! Watch out!" Neji yelled and I limply moved. "I'm sorry! Okay! You'll find your true love! It's not me!" He yelled dodging weapons and other things that were being thrown from the enemies._

"_Neji, I loved you." I told him and threw my chain whip out and knock a guy out. "I don't understand. Sakura said that you would probably accept my feelings."_

"_Probably, I didn't." He said and then canceled someone's heartbeat and then focused in on the next person. "Ten, I loved you-but I was scared that you didn't return my feelings-now the feelings have disappeared. You're my best friend and nothing more." _

"_But-Neji…" I gasped and felt tears falling down my face. I stood there and then attacked another enemy. "Why?!" I screamed and then regretted it and covered my face with my hands. I felt the enemy coming closer, I uncovered my face, bracing for the impact. Neji pushed me to the dirt floor. "Neji!" He smiled at me before he was thrown backwards. He stumbled off the edge of the cliff. I reached out trying to grab his hand, to save him. Our fingers brushed, as the brushed our feelings burst out in the space between us, lies were figured out, true feelings were there. Then I watched him fall, limp with pain, down into the dark oblivion. _

_I stood there shaking and gasping. "Neji… No."_

---

_Damn Regret I'll Try To Forget,_

_Don't Worry About Me,_

_Cause I'm Refined,_

_Cast My Line To See What's Behind,_

_Did You Think You Could Persuade Me To Let You Go?_

_**-Damn Regret**_-_**Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **_


	6. Never Leave Ragki And Shikata

_**If you don't know the pairing then you are like a century behind me. This is for my friend Yuki Monotomo.**_

**Never Leave**

_Ragki And Shikata_

"And the winner is Ragki Hyuuga!" The proctor announced. I jumped up at the news and then settled back down. He was still mad at me for something that had happened earlier in the week. I leaned against the wall as Ragki made his way up the stairs. He went and stood in front of me, his teammates and my teammates were congratulating him. I stayed against the wall.

"Next fight is…" The proctor's voice faded away as he announced the next fight. I looked up at Ragki and then back at the floor, a blush on my features. Ragki was standing in such a way that he could talk to his teammates and look at me. His eye had met mine and I had to drop my eyes quickly.

"Great job, Ragki." I heard several girls say. They flocked away when he didn't answer. He turned around and looked towards the on-going fight. I opened my eyes and looked around. The fight going on wasn't anything special. I reached a hand out and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. He stared at me. I pushed him against the wall and then kissed his lips forcefully. His eyes closed as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. I blushed but this time I didn't pull away at all.

"I-" I began, leaving his mouth and planting kisses along his jaw line. "-don't want you to leave." I finished as I gently kissed his neck. "Never leave." I repeated. As I looked into his silver lined eyes. I pressed my lips to his again, opening mine a little. His tongue found his way in.

"Now you finally let me kiss you without pulling away." He chuckled. I smiled at him and leaned my head on his chest. "I won't ever leave." He promised stroking my hair softly. "Never."

I smiled and stayed there as the battle raged on down below all us students. After about five more minutes a winner was announced. Then all of a sudden, "Next battle, Shikata Nara vs.-" My blood ran cold and my heart nearly stopped.

"No." I whispered. Ragki let go of me and I looked at him no fear in my eyes. "I'll win." I vowed and walked down the steps away from Ragki and my teammates.

--

_Break Your Little Heart,_

_Watch You Take The Fall,_

_Laughing All The Way,_

_To The Hospital._

_-__**Break Your Little Heart-All Time Low**_


	7. Love Kiba And Temiliria

**Love**

_Temirilia And Kiba. _

_***Tell Me If You Like Her.**_

As I tightened my grip on the kunai, I felt that something was wrong. We had finally made it to another village, not ours and not one that we had visited before. Or maybe we had-maybe I couldn't remember how it looked. As I finally gained the courage to jump out of the tree, landing on my heels. I stumbled a step and fell on my butt. "You can't do that. You just failed your test." Mizukage said. I nodded weakly standing up. She brushed the dirt off of me. "I'm sorry, Honey, you almost passed. Stick that landing."

I nodded curtly. She said that to me every time I failed. I always almost passed. I began walking towards the gate to the city, she followed me. Her posture and her grace making me sick. I didn't have half of her grace and I was supposed to make her proud. I fluffed my curly, dirty blonde hair and smoothed my dress. I couldn't check my makeup-I only prayed it wasn't a mess. I walked with my grace and waited for Mizukage at the gate. She smiled at me and walked through the gates. We showed the guards our passports, then continued walking towards the tallest building, and with a wave of déjà vu, I discovered that this was the Leaf Village. I had been here before.

Memories flooded back, hitting me hard. Striking my heart. Everyone had totally isolated me from this village. No one had wanted me there, I had ruined everything by being perfect at schoolwork. I had ruined everything by doing everything right. "Mizukage… I-I really d-don't want to be here." I said looking at her with big eyes. She nodded, smiled, and lead me towards the training grounds.

"I'm sorry, it's something you have to get over. The children are your age now, and they aren't 'children' anymore. Hopefully that isn't a problem anymore, and I saved you from the good for nothing scum bag you called your father." She said. Someone opened the door for her and me and we walked in. Tsunade met us right there.

"Oh, I have to go somewhere. Stupid paperwork, stupid people. Welcome and all that. The students are in the training grounds waiting for you two." Tsunade said rushing out of the building. Shizune smiled at us following Tsunade.

-&-

"_**No!**__" This one word was spoken in haste, with power. Something normally lacked._

"_**You will listen to everything I have to say to you!" **__The stronger voice yelled louder. Even more power._

"_Daddy, please, don't." I begged, I crawled away from him, towards the corner. I curled in a ball and sat there, scared and lonely._

"_**What have you done to yourself? To us, do you think your mother will still love you?" **__He yelled, with all his power. I shook with pure fear. __**"Nobody will ever love you."**_

"_Daddy, don't! I don't wanna, I won't do it anymore, I'll be a good girl! Don't tell mommy!" I cried like a little 5-year old girl. I wept and I ached for someone's love, for someone to give me the attention I longed for._

"_**Show me your inflictions! Show me what you do for fun!" **__He yelled, I held them out against my free will, against myself. The cut marks that criss-crossed looked beautiful to me. They gave me hope, they let go of everything. He grabbed my wrist roughly and pulled._

_I fell forward cracking my jaw on my bed post. "Daddy." It was a plea, a cry for help, for love. "Why do you __**hate**__ me?!" I yelled releasing everything out finally._

"_**You miserable brat! You believe that I hate you!? I despise you! You stupid vermin, I can't believe all these years of teaching you things, I thought you were smart!" **__He yelled again, hitting me across my face. I cried. I let him beat me. I cried._

_After he left, I took out a small razor blade and drug it across my wrists. The blood seeped out and it felt nice, I was now letting go of my father. Everything was fine now. Everything._

-&-

I hated this village. It was my past. Something I tried to cover up. I certainly didn't have the criss-crosses on my wrists now, I was over that. Although I did have a tendency to just mentally break down in tough situations, this was one.

If I see Kiba, It'll be the end. I'll cry.

-&-

_So,_

_There's this boy…_

_And he's simply wonderful in everyway. _

"_Quite day-dreaming Temirilia." Mizukage ordered. "I'm trying to discuss something very important with your mother and father."_

"_Sorry ma'm." I apologized and sat up straighter. I was thinking of the flowers that Kiba had given me, they had been pressed in the pages of one of my most cherished books. I enjoyed pressing flowers anyway, but these were special._

"_So, I think you should let me teach Temi, I'm going to be her mentor. It will be better for her, she may even be able to take over my land." I knew my parents were smiling. And Mizukage just had a way with words._

"_I don't see why you'd like her though. She's not that bright." My father commented. _

"_Well, I'll fix that. She'll mind me, everybody minds me." Mizukage told him. I smiled this time._

"_Of course. You can take Temi, she's at a good age too." My mother said. I was only twelve but apparently everybody agreed that was a good age. I was taken to the Water Village that day. I was also taken away from Kiba._

-&-

I wouldn't be able to contain my emotions. I still can't be in-love with him, can I? I may cry, I may fall. I can't do it. I threw Mizukage a pleading look. "What's wrong with you? Your family is dead, all you need to worry about is the wonderful children here." She smiled.

-&-

_Kiba ran up to me, up to the gate. "Are you really leaving?" He asked, I forced a meek, shy nod. "Without saying goodbye?" He asked again._

"_I'm sorry, I don't know if I could manage it. Kiba, I really like you. And I'll miss you. I'm sorry I have to go. I wish I could stay with you." I told him as Mizukage yelled at someone._

"_You actually must hate me, you think that I can actually love you. Not from a distance. I need you with me. I'm sorry. I liked you. I did. Goodbye." He said. I cried the whole ride. I cried until I was out of tears._

-&-

We walked into the opening and sitting on the brick wall in the training grounds was Kiba. And we locked eyes, and I…

-&-

_I fell for him._

_The stupid idiot didn't even know it, I had to spell it out!_

"_Why are guys so dumb?" I asked Sakura._

"_Because, they don't understand us." She answered with a pretty smile._


	8. Fifteen Madara And Amaya

**Fifteen.**

_Amaya And Madara._

"So, Amaya… Dearest. Pay attention!" My mother was getting annoyed. "You have suitors, and today is your fifteenth birthday. You will find someone or I'll find him for you. Am I understood?" She asked a hard edge in her voice.

"Whatever you must do." I replied. She rolled her eyes, gave me a hard stare, then walked out of the room. I knew that she was letting the boys in. I yawned and leaned back in my chair, stretching my legs out. I quickly brushed my fingers through my hair for my mother's sake.

Boys came in, all ranging from fifteen to eighteen. They were all very boring, none sticking out, none had my attention. A white-haired ninja sat down-very nicely shaped. He was sort of beautiful too. "My name's Kakashi Hakate." I didn't even care at that moment. His last name ruined him. I couldn't be seen with him. I went through all the questions. He answered swiftly. He didn't really want anything to do with me. He left and others came.

"I'm Gai Maito." I was disgusted. Although this boy was strong, he was hideous. I went through several more boys before I finally took a break. I snuck out the back door and walked along the edge of a cliff. I stumbled several times, but I never fell. I looked away from the edge to find a boy. No, a man.

He had wild black hair that went every which way. He was nicely built and looked strong and courageous. "Hey birthday girl." He spoke startling me. His voice was deep and smooth. "I'm Madara Uchiha."

"Oh, an Uchiha." I said. He nodded then looked towards the sun. I blushed studying his profile. My mother would never approve. "I'm Amaya Hiroiya." I announced. He looked at me, our eyes meeting.

"Oh, a Hiroiya." He said with a smirk. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you." He smiled, "But I'm so sorry to say-I must be going."

"Take me with you!" I yelled running to him. I slipped on a rock and started falling down the cliff. My arms were over my head and my stomach dropped first. Suddenly I had the sensation of being pulled up. Sure enough Madara had grabbed me. "I don't know you, but I love you and I want you to take me away."

"You're about to die yet you're-you're crazy!" He yelled struggling to pull me up.

"I trust you, I know you're going to save me." I said. He pulled me up, with difficulty and I fell, breathing heavily into his arms. "Please?" I said.

--

_'Cause When You're Fifteen,And Someone Tells You They Love You._

_You're Going To Believe Them._

_-__**Fifteen-Taylor Swift.**_


	9. A Push KarLee

A Push.

LeeKari

Sasuke shook his head, "Why in the world would you want to go to Konoha?" He pressed. I frowned deeply, pushing my glasses up. "No matter what I do with you, you continue to believe that you have all this other stuff to do." He said. I stuck my nose up.

"Bye. I'm leaving." I said, waving to him. I walked off, leaving him to sit on the rocks. The reason behind wanting to go to Konoha was simple, I wanted to see what Sasuke had left when he had. I wanted to know some of the people, how they acted, what they thought of Sasuke. I wanted away from the people I knew so well. So I entered Konoha, of course it wasn't legal, and of course someone would catch me. I shook my head, throwing away my fear. I walked down a street, careful to those around me. Naruto was the only one I was purposely avoiding. I examined the village, Sasuke had described it perfectly, it was boring. I looked up towards the sky, the clouds were blocking the sun. Someone hit me in the shoulder, knocking me backwards. My head snapped to look at the person at fault. I blinked for a second, confused, there was no one around me. "Great, now I'm hallucinating." Then someone else hit me, making me fall to the ground. I barely caught myself with my hands. I looked up angrily, to find a lanky boy with bushy eyebrows extending a hand. I blushed, any other person I knew would've just continued on, but he offered help. My blush quickly disappeared and I got up angrily, not touching him. "Jerk." I muttered.

"I'm sorry, I was racing my sensei and I should've paid attention to where I was going but I wasn't." He apologized. "I haven't seen you here before. I'm Rock Lee." His hand was still extended. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Can I know your name?" He pressed.

"I'm Karin." I told him simply. He moved to the side, trying to catch my gaze. "I'm just visiting, I'll be out of the village, very soon." I told him, turning my head to glare at him. He blinked several times. I squinted, confused to as why he was still standing there. Normally people left after someone was rude to them. "What?" I demanded.

Lee shook his head, "Y-Your eyes. They are a very pretty shade of red, almost startling." He complimented with a slight blush. I blinked several times. "I-I've never seen it here in the village." I turned around, feeling the blush spread out again. My cheeks were warm.

"Thanks, Lee." I said before I started walking away. After I was a decent distance away, I looked back to find Lee waving to me. I held my hand up and waved to him. I caught myself and forced every step, I needed to see Sasuke.

"How was Konoha?" Sasuke smirked upon seeing my expression.

I looked at him for a second, thinking my words out, "I'm going to be staying there. I think I have a future there." I said to him. His mouth dropped into an 'o.' I walked away, looking back once to say, "You better leave before I tell them that you were here."

_I ain't freaking._

_I ain't faking this._

_I ain't freaking._

_I ain't faking this._

_I ain't freaking._

_I ain't faking this._

_Shut up and let me go._

_Hey!_

**_Shut up and let me go. _****The Ting Tings.**


End file.
